(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible flying disc used as a toss and fetch retrieval toy, and more particularly, to a flexible flying disc having an improved aerodynamic design for longer and more stable flight. It also relates to such a flexible flying disc which includes an abrasion-resistant bottom material protects the bottom of the disc when it lands on hard surfaces.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of disc shaped toss and fetch retrieval toys made of rigid material, with the most common being sold under the trademark "Frisbee". None of the rigid disc toys is believed to be pertinent to the present invention.
There have also been a variety of disc shaped toss and fetch retrieval toys made of flexible material. Of these, perhaps the two of greatest interest may be Vukmirovick U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,946 and Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,473. Vukmirovick U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,946 teaches a disc having a body made of flexible material, and including a hemmed circumferential edge of circular cloth fabric which carries a number of small metal weights or a continuous metal cable around the circumferential edge. The disc can be folded for placing in a pocket, used as a beanie, and tossed through the air. This disc has been tested by applicant and has been found to have mediocre aerodynamic characteristics. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,473 describes a soft flying game disc which has a spoiler skirt around its periphery for enhanced lift and flight stability. They both include a structure in which a circular, flexible convex dome inflates upwardly during thrown flight due to differential air pressure.
Other known disc shaped toss and fetch retrieval toys made of flexible material, primarily unitary structures of elastomeric material and polyurethane foam are Linenfelser U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,505, Hembree, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,540; and Moormann, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,128. Also, flying discs made of flexible fabric material are described in Stauffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,226 and Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,097 to Walker. None of the abovementioned patents are similar in structure when compared to the subject invention, nor do they provide the advantages which are disclosed herein.